The eyes of the Raven
by Skeren Dreamera
Summary: Karasu wasn't so dead as he was thought to be, but the life he lives is entirely in the service of one person... Kurama.
1. chapter one

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Yu Yu cast!

Notes: This is only the beginning, enjoy it.

**The Eyes of the Raven**

By: Skeren Dreamera

He didn't have any idea how quickly his life was going to change. He thought I was dead. Understandable if you consider how I was to have died. He was so carefree, happy even. It was a false happiness though; I could see the turmoil under the surface. His kitsune side wanted out, it wanted to fight and play. I knew he couldn't tell I was here, odd creature between a Youkai and Ningen that he was. I felt like he did now and he didn't even realize what he'd done. Yes, at the tournament his plant had sucked me dry, but it had started in his blood, not mine. I took of him as his plant drained me dry.

A small smile curved my lips as I watched the elegant fox tip his head back and laugh falsely at a joke his classmates made. He was popular here, but none of them knew anything about him. He was all alone. I smiled a little wider as I contemplated how to go about revealing myself. It had been months. I'd needed time to recover from being drained then tossed away for dead. I wasn't the only tossed away survivor though, and that helped me greatly in my recovery. My long black hair fluttered behind me among the needles of the pine I was perched in, melding faultlessly into the shadows. I was wearing black again, even more than before. My mask was black now as well, allowing me to stay in the shadows even as I was unwilling to hide my skin. Sunglasses completed my appearance. I felt like one of those Ningen spies as I watched Kurama walk down the street, prancing as only a prideful fox could and never even realizing.

Another soft smile curved my lips and I moved to another tree in my following of my guide. He was my world now. I already knew what he did not. He fed me his energy. Maybe he didn't want to kill me at that tournament. I saw pity in his eyes instead of love or hate. I saw fear and some respect, but he knew. I let him get me and he pitied me for he knew I wanted to kill him because it was my only hope to get close to him. I was wrong though. I realized as I lay in that pit for dead. He pitied me because he could have liked me. I unnerved him. I had never heard of a single soul ever doing such a thing, before or after his turn to the Ningen world. Whatever his reasons, I still breathe because he breathes. My heartbeat is one with his; my Youki is the same as his, if different in purpose. I have nothing of my own life. My own signature on the world was wiped away in that tournament, and I can only really be grateful. Even if he never allows me near, I will always be a part of him now.

My observations are cut off with the faintest of growls as I see him meet with the little sprite that has captured his attentions. The little ruby-eyed male is lovely, but not as good of a match in appearance as I would be by Kurama's side. Kurama might never know if I were killed now, out bond does not go both ways. I know where he is, where he rests, his dreams even, and he still knows only pity of me, when he thinks of me. He does think of me though, he remembers my eyes.

Hiei turns his head, an annoyed frown crossing his face as he tries to understand what other presence is near, but he only feels traces of Kurama towards the park. That would be I. I move closer, curious to see what he says now that he located me, not that he understood what it was he felt.

"Fox, have you been doing anything different with yourself lately?" Hiei looked up at the green-eyed beauty that had become my life, his confusion written on his every feature.

I shivered as I heard the voice of the being that I could really only call my master now, his reply like ambrosia to me, tugging at everything that was him within me. "No, I haven't, was there something you noticed that made you ask?"

I suddenly realized how far I had fallen for this creature between the worlds. I wanted anything he could offer me, the sound of his voice, a brush of his fingers, even a hit would be welcome to me now. Once I had wanted to posses him and hurt him, but never again. One fight and everything had changed. Who I once was is dead. My passions haven't changed now though, just how I choose to express them. I cannot kill him to keep him with me. I can only watch him and feel his Ningen heartbeat within my chest.

Hiei looked, if possible, more puzzled. It was so amusing to watch the great jaganshi master at a loss as to what is going on. "Your ki... It feels split apart. Is there someplace you used more than usual of it and left behind?"

Again, his soft voice washes over me and I cannot restrain an ill timed purr. "Not that I remember."

Hiei snaps his head around, his ruby eyes narrowing on my startled violet ones. How very foolish of me. I should not have gotten so close; it was not time... But it was too late. I would face up to my love and his defender. I really felt I had no choice.

Hiei was the one to break gazes, turning his glance over the rest of me appraisingly. "Come down from there and show us who is hiding in the trees."

I had no more option, Kurama's puzzled gaze was feeling me, trying to understand who I was that I was hidden within something that felt like it was he. I can't help but laugh, as I understand that soft confused thought. He knew, but he had not known. He'd denied I was here because he was not displeased with me. He had not known who I was, and now it was time to show him.

I swung down from the tree, landing in a crouch with my head down, and peering up through my hair. I knew he would recognize me. I was not proven wrong. It was Hiei who went beyond what I should have expected.

"Why does he feel like you Kurama? He is nothing like he was at tournament."

Kurama looked in confusion at him, then with a hint of fear and even more confusion at me. "I killed you."

I shivered, and there was no warning for the pleasure I took in that it was I he was speaking to. It was so very different than hearing his voice to others. I felt like I belonged somewhere, and I never had felt that in my miserable life. "You did." My voice is soft as I reply to him. My footsteps bringing me closer to Kurama, but stopping the moment he made to step away. I couldn't stop the hurt that touched me with that simple action.

He must have seen it. "You tried to kill me. What could you possibly have here? How are you alive?" He was wary. He knew. I could tell that he did.

I reached up, pulling my mask away so he could see my smile, my shield from the world held loosely in my hand as my eyes stared into his beautiful green ones. I wanted nothing more than to keep him safe now. "I can never try to kill you again unless I wish to die. My life is yours. I am alive because you gave me life. It is yours to take or use as you see fit now. I cannot bear simply watching any longer."

My answer from him, at that time, had been silence. Even his companion Hiei had not known what to do.

To be continued.


	2. chapter two

**Title:** The Eyes of the Raven

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Yu Yu cast!

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Shounen Ai

**Notes:** This is only the beginning, enjoy it.

**Feedback:** Mickeofas (at sign) yahoo. com (minus spaces)

The silence broke like a shattering of glass and I shuddered with the suddenness of the change from the heavy quiet. The small one in black was the one that had spoken. The little Jaganshi breaking into our silent staring as Kurama peered up into my eyes. He asked the most painful question he could have asked in that sharply terse tone he seemed to favor. "What if Kurama doesn't want you here?"

I sucked in a breath sharply, unaware of how very panicked I must have looked as I glanced to Hiei, even if my voice was calm and steady, if quiet and low. "Then he... Then he doesn't want me here. I am his to do with as he sees fit, as I said."

Kurama asked me the next question and I shivered. Would I ever get used to the gift his voice was to me? "What do you mean by that? What do you mean by saying your life is mine? If you die, do I die?"

I shook my head immediately, dropping to my knees with my head bowed. I had to make him understand the power he had over me. I had no illusions here, and I wanted him to know there were no limits in what he was to me. And that if he wished, I could be nothing to him. "I've no hold over you. I am yours in everything. You can kill me if you wish and it will not hurt you. Hurt me, and I will only ask you more. You are my being."

I had their attention now. I could feel Kurama's turmoil. He knew I was his, and he wanted to keep me. I wasn't sure if I should have been happy or disappointed as I got an understanding of his thoughts. I was a lovely treasure that belonged to him. Therefor, I was his and his alone. I agreed completely with his thoughts, even as I was astounded by how very calculated they were. Emotionless, like I was to be a trinket. I understood though. He was Yoko inside that outer life, because that was who he was first. Yoko had never given up any of his treasures. I finally decided to be happy that he wished to keep me.

Kurama moved forward, his small, easily annoyed companion clearly displeased when Kurama tipped my chin up to look closer at me. "So you are my toy." His voice was a mildly intrigued, thoughtful alto.

I once would have hated myself for the answer that next fell so easily from my lips. "If you want me to be. I am anything that you want of me." I couldn't resist a tiny smirk as I tipped my head and gently nipped at his palm. "But only for you."

Kurama took a pleasure in knowing that only he had any hold over me, and I smiled at him a bit as I discovered he was pleased. I only wished to please him. "So you will stay. Get off the ground, you are drawing a crowd from our onlookers."

I moved to my feet as instructed, easily slipping my mask back into place. With Kurama near I wouldn't need it, but I wouldn't risk doing something that might get me sent from him. I couldn't hurt him if I tried, and I knew this. If he wanted to spar, I could spar, defend and attack, but nothing that could kill him. Not anymore. I still had pride, and my own wants, but they were secondary now that he'd been discovered. Kurama had lured me in from the beginning, and I couldn't help feeling the need to be in his presence, even if it cost me my will to be free. Who needed freedom when you had all you wanted after all?

--

I was completely and totally miserable. There was a very good reason for this. I'd made Kurama angry with me, just that fast. So much for my resolution to be good. It was just a reaction! The little black sprite had lunged at me, determined to prove I was dangerous, and I kicked him soundly into a tree by way of response. I was only obedient to _Kurama_, not anyone else. Nor was I about to let myself become anyone's meat. Of course, Kurama didn't see it like that and decided to test his own brand of punishment. Once he'd determined his human mother wasn't home, he shoved me up the stairs, then locked me in the bathroom by myself with strict order that if anything was damaged, I'd be leaving entirely.

So this is how I came to be sitting huddled on the floor of the small room, trying to figure out why it was so damn cold in the space. Ever try the tactic of rewards? You give something, or someone, what they want until they mess up, then you take it away. Apparently Kurama was a believer. Though, I don't think he realized how easily I get cold. Though I have the feeling he didn't much care just now. I'd upset him and he was making sure I knew it. I knew! He could hurry up and let me out. I'd already attempted to open the door, but at his direct command I found myself utterly unable to let myself out. So I huddled. I dragged my legs up to my chest as I continued to shiver, then buried my face against my knees, drawing my heavy coat closer around myself. I wasn't someone who could stay still, or sit in a confined, chilly space, for a long period of time, damn it. I just knew when he finally got around to remembering I was here that I wouldn't even be able to move. See? He just went and dismissed me from his thoughts for a while. The cruel, beautiful bastard that he was to do this. He could have at least remembered I was up here.

It was a good three hours before I heard the door open, but I didn't move beyond my shivering. I had never realized I was claustrophobic before, but it was keenly apparent to me now. I hadn't ever been stuck somewhere without being able to blast my way out, and without that ability I was terrified. Instead of looking up to Kurama I just stayed in my little ball, letting him sort out his shock at finding me like that. I was cold, and I was panicky, but I couldn't move, I was just shivering to horribly to try.

Kurama knelt down beside me and ran his fingers through my hair, trying to coax me to lift my head. I wanted to. I really, really wanted to, but I simply was too cold, his touch burning me like fire. Compared to me he was a furnace, and he was quickly to really how icy my skin was. "I didn't think it was that cold in here." His voice was soft, his planned words fading into nothing as he drew me to my feet. I tried to stand, I truly did, but my knees gave out on me. I felt so frail right then, like I was trying to do the impossible.

"S... Sorry." I barely got out the words between my chattering teeth as he had to practically pick me up to pull me from the bathroom. It was, put bluntly, humiliating. I had never felt so demeaned in my life, and there was not one thing I could do about it. It only became worse as the little black one came to see what was taking Kurama so long, and his smirk faded into an expressionless mask. It was good to know he wasn't about to laugh at my weakness, and I looked away from them both, still shivering badly as I was settled into a bed that I knew to be Kurama's.

I could feel him tugging at my coat, trying to pull it off so I could get under the cover and get warm faster, but I couldn't let go of the warmth that it was offering me. So I held on tight to it. "How did you get so cold in there?" Kurama's voice was questioning, and gave up on the coat, trying to rub the warmth back into me.

I rolled into his touch, eyes closing as I tried and failed to quiet my shivers. I could talk now though since my teeth had stopped clicking at each other. "Was a cold... Small space." Well that came out wonderfully coherent didn't it? I also gave him another punishment right there if he chose to use it on me, small spaces. That bathroom wasn't so small, not really. But how would I handle a closet, or a box? Would I have to? I forced my eyes open, though my face was still averted. He was confused. Not that I could blame him for being confused, I was too. "I couldn't get out."

Kurama paused, turning my face so I had to look at him. Damn him, he knew I couldn't deny that and he was using my wants against me. "Explain." It was an order, not a question.

"You said to stay and not to damage anything. I..." Time to fess up to disobedience already. I had so far to go with him still before I could even consider quelling my will. "I tried to open the door, unlock it, anything, but when I tried... I felt weak, and I had to stop before I passed out. So I couldn't get out... I've never been unable to get out of a room before." My voice dropped to a faint whisper and I closed my eyes, deeply ashamed of my own failings, both in my effort to get out of the room, and my inability to do so once I'd tried to do it anyway.

Kurama took it in, finally moving his hands away from me, and I followed them in a brief, quickly aborted movement as I realized what I was doing. I was once stronger than this, what had happened? Was I even still a person with a will of my own at all? Then I considered the fact that I had kicked the small one into a tree. Yes, I had a will on my own. Kurama just owned it. I opened my eyes again as I felt Kurama tug off my shoes quickly then roll me to the side. I gave him a mildly confused look and he just shook his head, tucking me under the covers of his bed so his scent surrounded me. "Go to sleep now. We have more to talk about, but later."

I nodded at him, closing my eyes as exhaustion swept over me. The last thought I garnered from Kurama before I fell into slumber was amazement over his control on me. Oh goody.

To be continued.


	3. chapter three

**Title:** The Eyes of the Raven

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Yu Yu cast!

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Shounen Ai

**Notes:** I've finally moved into the main body of the story.

**Feedback:** Mickeofas (at sign) yahoo. com (no spaces)

I didn't know what to make of Kurama's kindness to me after what he'd seen. It wasn't that I hadn't known it was here, as I had always known, in some way, that he could be so kind. It was why I'd wanted after him so badly. No, my confusion sprung from him using that kindness on me. I never thought he would after what I had done to him. That was no better than I deserved of course, since I had tried to kill him, knowing I could never have the chance to have him in life with the tournament looming over our heads.

I cannot apologize for that life either, as that would defeat my reasons. I am proud that I nearly killed him, even now. I was his equal for that time, and I know that. It brought me to what I am now, and I know I can never share that feeling of equality where he is concerned ever again. I am no longer who I was... I brought myself down to earth in a mental yank that I nearly expected to hear it was so sudden. Shaking off the considering mood I had woken up to, I tried out my hands, turning them this way and that consideringly. They moved as I wanted, but they shook, still fatigued from my earlier bout. I'd always been aware that I got cold so easily, but I had never been so afraid, and it had taken a toll on me. I'd never been so cold in my life and I was nearly horrified at my reaction to the events that had happened. Once I had completed my small evaluation, I opened my eyes to glance around the room, noting that I was no longer alone. I'd been alone after I'd gone to sleep, knowing that they had left me when they felt they could not, or perhaps would not, do anything more to warm me. It wasn't hard for me to tell that the person with me was not Kurama.

"I know you aren't asleep." Ah, so it was the black fire sprite then, and Kurama didn't know he'd come to see me, else I would already have known.

"I wasn't trying to convince you I was." Despite myself, I was interested in knowing the reason for the little one to seek me out.

Hiei dismissed my words with a sharp flick of his fingers, clearly not wanting to hear anything I had said. It was almost amusing. "I do not care what you intended. Why did you come here?" Was that anger I heard? It was. I was certain I had already explained the answer to his question. After all, what proud Youkai ever bowed before someone that they would be unwilling to listen to?

"Because Kurama is here. Don't you tell me that you are too foolish to realize the truth when it hits you in the face?" I pushed myself up to a sitting position, drawing the blankets higher around my shoulders in an effort to maintain the warmth they were giving me as I glared at the little impertinent fool. "Or should I say, when it kicks you in the chest?"

I knew I'd hit a nerve almost immediately, smirking a little as I felt the blade hovering near my throat in a fluid action. I made no move to dodge, and I barely even blinked in reaction. I was too smug over the tiny victory. My satisfaction grew with his expression until he spoke in a hiss. "Why should I believe a self serving liar like you?"

My mage flared suddenly as I registered the accusation, and I growled, hardly registering the blood starting to stain his blade as he pressed closer. "I have never had a cause to lie to you. How dare you accuse me of that when I have yet to ever do it!" I leaned up into the blade as my power started to flare, making the air around me flicker in a heated breeze.

Kurama's wandering thoughts ground to a halt and suddenly focused on me in shock as he pushed open the door to take in the scene. I realized all at once how we looked at the moment. Sparks were raising off of me as I glared at Hiei, whose sword at my throat was beginning to smoke in a hint of black fire. My immediate reaction to Kurama's presence was a fear that I was about to be in terrible trouble for quarreling with Hiei. Somehow missing the thoughts that Kurama always gave me, I heard him speak.

"Hiei, how could you?" Kurama yanked the angry little demon away to look at my neck, fingers running over the wound as his shock turned to anger. It completely rid me of my own anger in it's path, leaving me almost purring in Kurama's hands.

Hiei looked, to my point of view, far too shocked at Kurama's coming to my defense. "How could I? I'm looking out for your best interests!"

Kurama paused in his inspection , fingers still lightly framing my throat. "Looking out for my best interests? I did not give you permission to damage my newest toy." Kurama's voice was low, and I couldn't help the shaming pride that Kurama would defend me now that I he considered me as a harmless possession instead of a dangerous enemy.

"But he is dangerous!" Hiei gestured at me, and I felt Kurama's fingers tighten possessively. That would doubtless bruise, but I was somehow reassured in knowing that our bond wasn't entirely one way.

"Not to me." Kurama shook his head, turning his attention back to me in a dismissive gesture. "Hiei, I am going to have to ask you to leave for a while. I need the freedom to see what limits there are as to what I can do to my new pet."

Hiei glared, clearly having a tangible protest, instead just turning the look on me before flitting out of the window in an agitated flurry. Kurama looked back to me, having watched Hiei's leaving to be sure he went. He lifted his fingers away almost immediately after, and I was disappointed that even that painful touch was missing. He then spoke to me in a low, darkly possessive tone that I knew would never be used on anyone but me. "Now, what should I do with you until my Kaasan comes home?" The words inspired a disturbingly horrified glee in me, even as I shivered in comprehension of all the possibilities.

To be continued.


	4. chapter four

**Title:** The Eyes of the Raven   
**Author:** Skeren Dreamera   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Yu Yu cast!   
**Warnings:** Yaoi/Shounen Ai   
**Notes:** This is only the beginning, enjoy it.   
**Feedback: **Mickeofas (yahoo address)

.-.

My feelings hadn't been off course when I felt that horrified glee, and as I considered my current position, I had to admit to a certain amount of amusement over what he decided to test me on. He didn't do anything sexual, to my everlasting disappointment. I have to admit that his use of the innuendo to chase Hiei off had served to punish me as well. I had expected far more than I should have, and even my access to Kurama's thoughts hadn't deterred me from that foolish hopeful believing. He'd set me to cleaning. Of all the things he could have chosen, he decided to see how I would react in the face of menial labor. It couldn't have been as simple as that though. No, he persisted in speaking to me in that honeyed voice while I worked, and I do believe he was doing it on purpose just to make me fumble my tasks.

"Karasu..." Kurama paused, watching as I gasped and actually went to my knees. I'd only just realized he'd yet to say my name until then, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to do anything else if he insisted on saying it anymore. It was a blinding pleasure that was very near pain, like something tugging at my soul. He leaned over, running his fingers along my chin and drawing me to look at him. "Have I missed something about you that you falter so badly?"

I recovered from the rather blinding insight, blinking a few times up at him to orient myself back to what I was doing. Moving my fingers, I was suddenly grateful I hadn't dropped the figurine in my hands as I met the floor. "You hadn't called me by name." Well, apparently it was as physical as it had felt, my voice was hoarse.

"You mean to tell me that my voice has that much of an affect on you?" He leaned further, his hair tickling my cheek as he pulled the glass figure from my hands and set it back on it's shelf. "Perhaps I should have noticed this."

"I thought you had." Perhaps he was playing with me in some other way now. At least I could focus on him instead of trying to hold off the spell his voice had continued to try to cast on him while cleaning breakables of dust.

"But it wasn't bringing you to your knees before now. Is it just your name that is so potent with you? Does it hurt?" He tugged on my hair slightly before undoing my mask, apparently deciding to get a good look at my face. He'd never had one before and it was the first time I'd noticed.

"It didn't hurt. I don't know how I will react to things about you until they strike me." I wondered at my phrasing. I hadn't truly managed to anger him since I had come here, and I suddenly hoped that he didn't lose his temper with me instead of that fierce calm he'd used on me earlier. I didn't want to know what his anger would do if it were to be directed at me.

Apparently he'd questioned my choice of words as well. "Strike you? I thought you claimed that it didn't hurt."

"They don't... But... It might have been a feeling that caused me to say it that way." Well, that could have come out being more twisted, couldn't it? On second thought, no, not really. I really needed to resume my habit of thinking before speaking.

"Of course. You can get up you know." Oh yes, he did have to sound smug about bringing me to my knees without even touching me, didn't he? I came to my feet with that, sighing softly as an amused smile came to my lips.

"I really should have realized that, shouldn't I have? I was focusing so intently on watching you I didn't even realize what position I was in." I felt a sudden spike of pride then, as he thrust my mask roughly at me and stepped back, unnerved and pleased with the way I'd said that. So I hadn't lost my touch after all? I could live with my words affecting him so. I wasn't lost. I wasn't a puppet. I was still Karasu. I was merely... Kurama's Karasu.

He cleared his throat, no longer looking directly at me as he had been just moments before. I was astounded to find him feeling shy. Over me? I didn't know what to make of it. But then, perhaps that was the reason for him being so disconcerted before. I had mentioned that he pitied me because he could have liked me, didn't I? "Put your mask back on and come with me. I'd like to see how well you can handle a stove."

I slid the mast on without bothering to think about, trailing at his heels. "I don't need the mask you know. When I'm near you my powers are controlled well enough that it is honestly of no concern so long as you aren't in danger." Wait, did he say something about a stove? He wasn't going to make me cook now was he?

Kurama smiled slightly, looking back over his shoulder at me. "Good, then I don't have to worry about my mother questioning anything but your reason for being here. Now, do you know how to cook?"

"Yes." I do? I was blinking, rather stunned over the answer as he gave me a considering look. What the hell did I know how to cook? It wasn't like I was about to lie to him, but I was utterly lost as to the source of that answer.

"Really? You don't seem all that sure of yourself." He was amused now. That was simply a horrible blow to my reinstated ego.

"Yes, I know how to cook a few things." Well, it appeared my mouth wasn't about to take any instruction from my mind in this particular instance, so I mentally took a step back and decided to see what I'd do on autopilot. It was a somewhat disturbing sensation.

"Well, then perhaps you should show me. They are edible, aren't they?" Kurama gestured about the kitchen, then looked at me expectantly.

No answer immediately sprang forth this time, and I prodded the autopilot of myself insistently. Well? Is what I know how to cook edible or not? Yes I know, I'd never claimed mental stability, and I wasn't any closer to being told that that state applied. "Well, after a fashion."

I didn't know what that meant, and clearly Kurama didn't find it satisfying either. "Meaning?"

"You can eat them, but they aren't something I'd consider as safe." Oh! I understood what I was talking about now. I knew a few basic poisons. That had been getting embarrassing.

"Oh, I see. Go sit, I'll cook. You watch." I stepped back, sinking into a chair where I could watch his graceful actions. I had no idea what he'd do when his mother came home. "My Kasaan will be back in perhaps another hour. In the meantime, I think we should work out what to do with you." Maybe he could read my mind after all? That wasn't exactly reassuring. But there was no dodging this conversation. After all, he had to figure out what to do with me, didn't he?

To be continued.


	5. Chapter five

**Title:** The Eyes of the Raven  
**Author:** Skeren Dreamera  
**Notes:** I live! I do! Above all that lives and dies I do! I apologize for the extremely long gap between chapters, and I can't promise I won't do it again, but I thank all of you who have borne with me this long in patience.

Part Four

We didn't have as much time to work out the details as we'd thought. Instead we had perhaps an hour. Not nearly long enough in my opinion, but at least it seemed I wasn't the only one caught off guard by the time shortage. If his thoughts were anything to go by, he was worried more than anything else.

I didn't need to wonder why, though the sheer force of his emotions over the Ningen woman made me with to bristle in jealousy. No, no, that woman was one that was very important to Kurama. I had no right, and certainly was in no position, to make an issue of this. She was his mother. No more, no less, and I had to learn, quickly, to accept this.

He'd already left the room, leaving me to come back to my surroundings and rescue the food before it could burn. Could it burn? I certainly had no practice. Not that that was important. Instead I just moved it off the heat in case of an accident, then moved in the direction Kurama had gone. The fox was so very anxious. Not nervous, but that calculating mind of his was more than a little scattered.

He was hoping that I had remembered to take off my mask as he heard me in the hallway. I, not wishing him to think me stupid, especially after the other humiliations this day had had on offer, made sure it was off and pocketed, having done the same with my sunglasses. This was how I presented myself when I stepped into the room.

"Now who is this?" The Ningen's voice was curious, almost sweet, and I felt the Fox's tension reach me as she took the chance to evaluate me. "Suichi, you didn't tell me you had a friend over! And so tall! Will he be staying for dinner?"

"Kaasan." The word was a soft exhale, and he sighed, looking far far too put upon. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be an act, though I smiled for the woman, as I got a sense that any bad behavior here would have rather terrible repercussions later. "Kaasan, this is Karasu, Karasu, this is my mother-"

"Pish, no need to be so formal Suichi. You can go ahead and call me Shiori. Have you known my boy long? He doesn't have nearly enough people over for my taste. You aren't just on your way out are you?"

Her exuberance was a bit stunning, and only a flicker of that showed, which I was quick to repress. "I've known your son for a while, but I've been out of the country until just recently. Dinner though would be Ku-... Suichi's choice. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome so soon after arriving."

"Oh, not at all not at all, my son isn't that bad of a host." She gave Kurama a look, and I was a little shocked to realize that he was indeed chastised by the rebuke. Just who was this woman to have made such an impact on the Fox? She was practically a force of nature.

"Not at all Kaasan. In fact, it seems that he no longer has a place to stay. His family left the city while he was away, and we'd been discussing my approaching you for permission for him to stay here. Would that be alright?" Even with the way I could read him, it was almost impossible to detect the lie. What family was he referencing me as ever having had here at all?

"I'll have to give it some thought Suichi, at least wait until after dinner and ask me again then. Now, what _is_ that that I'm smelling? Dinner?"

He nodded, gesturing me to sit in a chair near her. "Yes, actually, I'll go get you some tea." When she moved to get up, he stopped her. "No Kaasan! I'll get it, you just stay and chat with Karasu while I finish up in the kitchen."

"You're such a good son." She smiled, and I could feel his pleasure in the small compliment. Once again I had to press down jealousy as he gave her an easy smile, leaving the room a moment later. "Now then, Karasu, tell me something about you."

To Be Continued.


End file.
